Well, Maybe A Little Longer
by daviderl
Summary: Sequel to I Won't Be Long. You don't have to have read that one first, but there may be a little less confusion as to what is going on.


Well, Maybe a Little Longer  
  
  
The Cast  
Eve - Xena's daughter  
Cyrene - Eve's daughter. Wife of Perdicus  
Perdicus - Gabrielle's son, Husband of Cyrene  
Lila and Herodotus - Cyrene's and Perdicus' Twins  
Aphrodite - Goddess of Love  
  
  
  
"Did you get her to eat anything?"  
  
"No, not really. I don't know what to do. It's been almost a month since Mother crossed over. Even Aphrodite couldn't do anything with her."  
  
"If she just could have been here when it happened, then maybe she could have done - something."  
  
"Maybe, Cyrene, I don't know. I just know that if she doesn't start eating, and living, again, she won't last another month."  
  
"Sometimes the twins seem to cheer her up a little. Maybe I should let them stay with her more."  
  
"I know they do. But after a while, they get so sad seeing her that way."  
  
"Yes, you're right, Mother. I just wish I knew what to do. Even Perdicus, her very own son, of all people, can't get through to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Perdicus, I'm so glad you're back!"  
  
"Is she any better? Has she eaten anything, gotten out of bed?"  
  
"No she hasn't. No one can do anything for her. Even Lila and Herodotus can't cheer her up, not for long, anyway."  
  
"Eve, maybe if you tried to get Aphrodite to come here again. She -is- the Goddess of Love, surely if anyone can help her, Aphrodite can."  
  
"But she got here right after the funeral, and even though Gabrielle wasn't nearly as bad off then as she is now, she couldn't do much to help her."  
  
"Well, maybe if Aphrodite knows how much worse off she is now, she might try harder, or try something different. We just can't give up. I don't want my mother to die too; not now! She still has many years, many -good- years, left to live!"  
  
"Alright, Perdicus, I'll see what I can do. I'll try to get in touch with her, somehow, some way. Do either of you have any ideas how to do that?"  
  
"I remember Gabrielle telling me that whenever Xena wanted Ares, she would go off by herself and just call him, and he'd appear."  
  
"That's true, Cyrene, but Ares was in love with her. He probably always had that godly ear listening out for her, or maybe he was secretly watching her all the time."  
  
"Yes, but Gabrielle and Aphrodite are friends, good friends! Maybe if you called her,   
saying how much Gabrielle's needs her help, she'd hear you, and come."  
  
"You're right, Cyrene, it's worth a try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I tried. I went out into the middle of the field, and I yelled, and I yelled, and now I'm so hoarse, I can barely talk."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I yelled, 'Aphrodite can you hear me? It's Eve. Gabrielle needs you, she may be dying! Please come! Help her!' Things like that, over and over. Maybe she can't hear me, or doesn't want to."  
  
"Mother, you just can't give up like that. Maybe you can try later, or tomorrow."  
  
"Cyrene, I don't know if my voice will hold out. Maybe all of us should call her, together. Maybe with enough voices, including Lila and Herodotus, she might hear us. But not right now. My voice needs to rest. And I"m sure Gabrielle needs tending to."  
  
"You're right, Eve. Tomorrow morning then, right after daybreak, we'll all try."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lila, Herodotus, now listen to me. Your Grandma Gabby is very sick, and she may just get worse. So we need you two to help us. We have to call for Aphrodite to come help. She's very far away, so we all have to yell very loud, and maybe for a very long time. Do you think you can do that for her? Good! I knew it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mama! My throat hurts so bad, I can't yell any more. Please don't make us yell any more."  
  
"I know Lila, all our throats hurt. You and Herodotus drink some water. You two have done a very good job, we're very proud of you. I think your Papa and Grandma Eve and I can finish."  
  
"They're right, Cyrene, we all have done our best. We've been out here for almost an hour, I guess she's just not coming."  
  
  
"Isn't just like you Mortals, no patience at all."  
  
"Aphrodite!! Oh thank the stars you've come! We've been calling and calling. We thought you couldn't hear us . . . or something."  
  
"First of all, I -heard- you people! You all were yelling loud enough to wake the dead! And yes, Eve, I heard you even yesterday, but I just couldn't get away. But first, what -is it- with you people's voices, I can barely hear you. Here, let Auntie Aphrodite use a little Magic. There, that should do it."  
  
"So what was so important on Mt. Olympus that you couldn't get away?"  
  
"Mt. Olympus!! I haven't been there for years! Why would I want to stay in that old drafty, lonely place? There's nobody there, you know. Besides, since Xena imprisoned Ares in that tomb, I've been busy, let me tell you!"  
  
"Busy doing what?"  
  
"Oh, Cyrene, you wouldn't believe the things Ares did once Xena gave him back his godhood. He just went crazy! Wars, riots, uprisings, rebellions....   
  
"I love my brother, don't get me wrong, but he was way, -way- out of control! Here in your little corner of the world -- you don't get much news here, do you? Well, it's been all I can do to try to undo some of things he did. And it's hard trying to be everywhere at once, let me tell you!"  
  
"You're right, Aphrodite, we don't know much about the rest of the world, but right now my Mother is dying, and she needs your help, just like you needed Xena's help to make you a goddess again!"  
  
"Perdicus, you don't have to try to make me feel guilty, I know how much I owe to Xena. And I know Gabrielle needs my help, that's why I'm here. So why don't we stop talking and let me see her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gabrielle. It's me, Aphrodite. Can't you even open your eyes? I know you can hear me. You don't want me to have to use my powers to make your eyelids disappear do you? That's better.   
  
"I understand you've been a little under the weather here lately. I know you miss Xena, we all do. But she's still up there, waiting for you. She can read you thoughts, you know. Do you think she likes what's been going on down here with you? That the rest of your family isn't important anymore? That nothing else matters now that she's gone?   
  
"Your family needs you, Gabrielle, they really do.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! Just because they have each other doesn't mean they don't need you, need your advice, and need your wisdom.   
  
"Okay, just suppose they didn't -need- you. Would that mean that they loved you any less or that you weren't wanted? As the Goddess of Love, let me tell you something -- they love you just as much as you loved Xena. -I know!- And if you died they would miss you just as much as you miss Xena.   
  
"There are five people out there who are worried sick about you, and those five people love you so much. No! Make that six -- I love you as well. You're my friend, Gabrielle. And if I had the power, I'd make you just as healthy and happy you were when Xena was alive. But my powers are useless as long as you have this just-let-me-die attitude. I can't make you want to live, Gabrielle, only you can do that.   
  
"But if you don't want to see your -own- grandchildren, Xena's great-grandchildren, grow up, get married and have children of their own; if you don't want to see the love in your family's eyes when they look at you, then I guess you'll just have to die.   
  
"And then you can face Xena. I have no doubt that when she gets finished with you, you'll wish you were in Tartarus, just for the peace and quiet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, any good news? You were in there a pretty long time."  
  
"Oh, Perdicus, I just don't.... "  
  
"Grandma! Grandma!"  
  
"Mother! Here let me help you. I know you must be starved. Here, sit here, let me get you something to drink...."  
  
"Thank you, Aphrodite. You did it!"  
  
"Hey, what's a Goddess of Love for if not to spread a little happiness around? Look, Eve, I'd like to stay longer, just to make sure, but I -really- have to go: A Love Goddess' work is never done, you know. I'll try get over this way again real soon. But you tell Gabrielle to be good, or I'LL BE BACK! And tell her that I love her. Bye now."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
